The Radiant Kitsune V2
by K.S.T.M
Summary: five year old Naruto was running away from an angry mob. It was October tenth the day the Kyuubi attacked and was sealed. The day the Yondaime died, it was also his birthday, and the day he met them. Hints of elements from Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho
1. Prologue

The Radiant Kitsune

Summary: A five year old Naruto was running away from an angry mob. It was October tenth the day the Kyuubi attacked and was sealed. The day the Yondaime died, it was also his birthday, and the day he met them. Hints of elements from Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho

Warning: Shounen Ai with the possibility of yaoi!! Don't like, don't read! Possible bashing!! Strong smart hanyou or demon Naruto! OOCness! Cursing! OCs! Violence! Unedited! Lazy authoress!!!! The plot bunny might hop away!

A/N: MINOR CHANGES NO NEED TO REREAD! okay I know I really shouldn't be starting a new fic, but I couldn't get this out of my head.

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing except the OCs and maybe the plot… a big maybe on the plot.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon/summoning/enraged Jinkurichi talking"**

'**Demon/summoning/enraged Jinkurichi thinking'**

"_**Talking in demon language"**_

'_Thinking'_

_**Justus**_

~~~~~~~Dreams~~~~~~~

(Flashback)

_Text_

* * *

Prologue

It was a beautiful October day outside, nice and warm. The wind blew lightly rustling leaves that were both, on the ground and still clinging to the trees. The sun was shining brightly with not a hint of clouds in the sky. The birds were chirping merrily with other little animals searching for and hiding food for the winter. It was a very peaceful day, except, it was the anniversary of the day the Kyuubi attack and the Yondaime's death. The peacefulness was suddenly shattered as an angry mob chased after a five year old blond boy, yelling insults and other obscures at him.

"Get back here you demon brat!" one angry villager yelled out from the mob.

"Yeah! We'll finish what the Yondaime started!" another shouted.

It was always the same for Naruto, every year as far back as he can remember the villagers would form a mob and come to beat him.

Usually he would get up before the sun came out and go to the forest to hide, but this time he decided that he wanted to try and buy something for himself. The store owner of coarse saw the 'demon brat' in his store so kicked him out and made a commotion that drew the attention of some more villagers that then formed the mob.

"Ugh, why does this always happen to me?" Naruto asked himself as he ran from the mob, making his way for the forest.

The mob was starting to gang up on him and he really didn't want to get beat again on his birthday. He couldn't understand way everyone hated him. As far as he knows he didn't do anything wrong. But everyone treated him like he was a bad boy.

They even told their children not to play with him, and let the older kids beat him up.

Finally making it to the forest, Naruto darted in not taking a glance back, running as deep as possible. He hid himself in some bushes and slowed his breathing down.

Usually they would stop chasing him once he reached the forest, but today they followed him all the way in.

'This is bad. What if they find me?' the five year old thought trying not to make any sounds and holding back his tears.

He watched fearfully as a villager walked right in front of his hiding space, "come out. Come out where ever you are."

Naruto sighed in relief, as the man completely by past him, "There you are, you fucking demon trash!" one of the mob members yelled out from behind him.

Scrambling away, Naruto was yanked up violently by the mob member and forcefully tied to a tree.

The man started to beat him as more of the mob came and joined in. No longer able to stand the pain Naruto blacked out as they continue to do bodily harm to him.

* * *

Mindscape 

When he woke up, Naruto was in a dank and dark sewer with blinking lights on the walls directly over his head. 'They threw me into a sewer?'

Getting up Naruto found he was standing in waste deep sewer water. Looking around he wonder how to get out of there.

The only source of light was the ones over him, every thing else was cloaked in darkness. From what little light there was, he could see the pipes were leaking and the walls were slightly cracked and dirty.

Naruto sighed as he began to go down the hall, surprisingly as soon as he stepped into a dark spot lights would come on there. Illuminating another spot for him. Naruto jumped slightly at that, stifling a whimper.

Once he was three lights down from were he stared, the first light went out with a buzzing sound. "Eeping" Naruto hurried down that hall not looking back even when he heard more lights buzzing out.

Reaching a bend, Naruto peeked around a corner and spotted a red glow at the end of that hall.

Running towards the light Naruto slowed as he entered a huge room with a giant cage in the back of it.

"**So you've finally made it." **A booming voice said from inside of the cage

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he walked forward to peer inside of the cage. As he continued to look inside of the cage he saw the huge outline of a nine tailed fox.

"K-Kyuubi?" Naruto said as he took a couple of steps back just as an enormous paw crashed down where he was just standing.

"**Aw, so close," **the fox said as more of him appeared from the darkness of the cage, **"come closer so I can eat you."**

Naruto fall on his behind as he looked up at the giant fox, tears forming in his eyes, "why does everybody hate me?" he cried out rubbing at the tears in his eyes.

Kyuubi blinked at the crying kit feeling a little guilty. **"Hey. Hey stop crying. I don't necessarily hate you. If you stop crying we could be friends." **He said trying to get Naruto to stop the crying.

"R-really?" Naruto hiccupped blinking his large blue eyes at Kyuubi, tears clinging to the corners.

'**How can anyone hate him? He's so adorable.' **Kyuubi thought astonished,** "yeah I promise to be your friend. I'll even train you to become stronger." **Kyuubi said, now really meaning it.

Naruto flashed a bright grin as he slipped through the bars and glomped Kyuubi's leg as much as he can. "I can't wait to tell the old man I have a friend." He looked up at Kyuubi with sparkling eyes, grinning widely.

"**Ah, you have to keep our friendship a secret from everybody."**Kyuubi scooped Naruto up with one of his tails.

"Why Kyuubi-kun?" Naruto tilted his head to the side as he frowned.

"**Everybody will be mad at you if they knew we were friends."**Kyuubi said looking as serious as a fox could look.

Nodding his head Naruto promised not to tell any one not even the old man Hokage.

"**Good Kit, now its time to wake up."**

"Hey Kyuubi, I thought that the Yondaime killed you how did you get here? And where is here" Naruto asked as he started to disappear.

"**Your mindscape, and he couldn't kill me so he sealed me inside of you." **Kyuubi said just before Naruto fully disappeared.

* * *

Outside world 

Naruto POV

"Ah, so you're finally awake Naru-kun." A kind voice said from next to me.

I turned to find a beautiful dark tan, almost brown, skinned boy with cream colored hair smiling at me with his eyes closed. He had weird black markings around his eyes that went into a swirl at the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah those stupid villagers were beating you up when we came!" another boy said.

He had deep burgundy hair with white tips. His eyes were a light maroon color, and his skin was pale, but not sickly.

I looked around to see four more boys and a girl all sitting around a fire in the clearing we're in. I was surprised that so many kids my own age were talking to me.

Three of the four boys had the same markings around their eyes as the white haired boy. One looked exactly the same as the first cream haired boy. The second one that was by the fire had light tan hair with gray streaks, his eyes were light icy blue, almost gray. The last one had tan hair with black, white filled circles in it, he had the same colored eyes as the other tan haired one.

The other boy that didn't have the markings around his eyes had long raven black hair, his eyes were a bright red color that stood out on his pale flawless skin.

The only girl had a deep sapphire blue hair that went to the middle of her back. Her eyes were silver with a blue starburst around the pupils. She also had pale flawless skin.

"Who are you?" I asked not sure about these kids.

The others by the fire looked over towards me, "we're here to be your friends. I'm Itsui, and these are my brothers Omi, Yami, and Yani." The tan white and black haired boy said, pointing to the gray and tan boy, the white haired boy by the fire, and the white hair boy closer to me in order. "We're quadruplets!"

"My name is sapphire and the raven haired boy name is Itachi." The girl said as she introduced herself and the other boy.

"My name's Hiroshi and I'll be your new twin!" the burgundy haired boy next to me said.

"w-what, but how?" I asked looking at him with big eyes.

"Well you have my twin brother sealed inside of you." He said with a small frown on his face.

"K-Kyuubi's your brother?" I exclaimed my eyes wide.

"Yup, and now I'll be your brother. I even changed my appearance to match your age." He said with a smile.

I smiled, "well we're going to have to ask the old man about that."

"We're just here visiting you and to help train you." The girl said, "So see you tomorrow."

With that everyone except Hiroshi left.

"Well Naruto let's go see the Hokage!" Hiroshi dragged me off to the Hokage's office.

TBC

* * *

A/N ok hope you like it please read and review. And sorry if it seemed rushed towards the end. Oh and the Itachi i was talking about was not the Uchiha.

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 1

The Radiant Kitsune Version 2

Warning: Shounen Ai with the possibility of yaoi!! Don't like, don't read! Possible bashing!! Strong smart hanyou or demon Naruto! OOCness! Cursing! OCs! Violence! Unedited! Lazy authoress!!!! The plot bunny might hop away!

A/N: okay I know I really shouldn't be starting a new fic, but I couldn't get this out of my head.

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing except the OCs and maybe the plot… a big maybe on the plot.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon/summoning/enraged Jinkurichi talking"**

'**Demon/summoning/enraged Jinkurichi thinking'**

"_**Talking in demon language"**_

'_Thinking'_

_**Justus**_

~~~~~~~Dreams~~~~~~~

(Flashback)

_Text_

* * *

Chapter 1: Kyuubi's What!

Now Sarutobi can list a lot of crazy things he has heard in his life. However the child before him, claiming to be the Kyuubi's twin definitely reaches the top of said list.

"I really am the older twin of Kyuubi though. Do you think I would make something like that up? Who would lie and say they're related to a baka like that." The burgundy haired child said while pouting.

Sarutobi sighed, 'I am getting to old for this!' he thought to himself. "If you are who you say you are, then why do you look human?"

The third Hokage chewed on his pipe while observing the boy standing next to Naruto. He didn't sense any demonic chakra from the boy, or any chakra for that matter.

"Well I can't necessarily go walking around in my true form now can I?" Hiroshi challenged back looking slightly irritated.

"Can I see your real form then?" Sarutobi asked patiently still chewing on his pipe.

"Maybe a smaller version and only if I can stay with Naru-chan." Sarutobi nodded his consent and Hiroshi turned into a pony sized fox the same color as his hair, with his tails and ears having white tips.

"Cool nii-san can turn into a fox!" Naruto exclaimed smiling brightly as he ran to give Hiroshi a hug.."

"I see, well I guess you can live together." Sarutobi said nodding his head, "just one question… are you going to try and turn Naruto-kun against this village?"

"**No, I have no interest in doing that, I along with some of my friends shall be teaching him however." **He replied seriously.

"**The demon elders have ordered us to do so. They're tired of the way Jinchuriki are treated in the human world. But then they're not the only ones."** In a swirl of flames Hiroshi turned back to his human form.

"How will training Naruto help the other Jinchuriki?" Sarutobi raised an eyebrow looking intently at Hiroshi.

"He can find and protect the other Jinchuriki. Since he would know their pain he would be able to sympathize better with them, and want to protect them more."

Nodding once again Sarutobi smiled around his pipe, "make sure no one sees you."

"Come on Naru-chan let's go, you should get some sleep tomorrow will be a very long day." Turning with Naruto still attached to him in a hug, they made their way to Naruto's apartment.

* * *

The next day

Dawn

"Wake up Naru-cha~n! Time for breakfast!! Naruto woke to see Hiroshi in his face smiling brightly.

"Hiroshi it's too early." He complained rolling over to try and get away from the crazy fox.

"Just call me Hiro-nii or Nii-san, Hiroshi is too serious. Besides I told you we start training today." Hiro huffed when Naruto didn't move, "fine be that way!"

Naruto smiled as he thought he won, "AHHH!!!" he yelled out as ice cold water was poured on him.

"Are you awake yet?" Hiro asked empty bucket still up in the pouring position.

"H-hai, I'm up n-now." Naruto said through his shivering and chattering teeth.

"Good, now go and take a nice hot shower then come and eat breakfast. When your dressed and everything meet us in the forest clearing we were at yesterday." Leaving the room Hiro went to plan out Naruto's training with his friends.

* * *

An hour later

"Where have you been?" an angry Sapphire asked as she tapped her foot on the ground.

"Eating and getting dressed" Naruto said as his eyes widened a little as he took a step back in uncertainty.

"Next time be quicker, I don't like to wait." Sapphire looked irritated as she moved over to Itachi.

"Oh come on, he's just five, go easy on him." Hiro slung his arm around Sapphires shoulders, only to receive a death glare from the moody dragon.

"Uh, well here Naru-chan put these on!" Itsui handed Naruto a pair of bracelets and anklets.

They were black with orange flames and weird markings on them, "um, why do I need to put these on?" Naruto asked curiously while fitting the jewelry on.

As soon as all four bracelets were on properly (one on each wrist and each ankle) Itsui smiled mischievously, bringing his hands up, he made a quick sign with them.

Naruto crashed to the ground as the bracelets suddenly turned really heavy, "what the heck?"

"Welcome to training Naru-chan! I want you to complete this obstacle course with those weights on." Sapphire moved to the side showing a deadly looking course.

"First you have to dodge projectiles and traps, next you have to get through the piranha infested waters, after that there's the ten foot slippery wall you have to get over, and last you have to make it pasted angry vicious foxes, dragons, dingo, jackals, African wild dogs, ravens and crows. Any questions?" Sapphire looked at Naruto expectantly.

"Yeah, what's a piranha, and African, when did you do all of this, and how am I supposed to do all of that if I can't move?" Naruto looked at her innocently with wide blue adorable eyes.

"… Begin!" Sapphire said as her eye started twitching.

Scrambling to his feet Naruto slowly dragged himself to the beginning of the obstacle course. As soon as he took a step over the line, kunai and shuriken were hurled to him out of nowhere.

Naruto was able to dodge two but the rest scratched and nicked him all over.

"This is going to be a long day." Sapphire sighed as Naruto once again triggered another hidden trap letting out an agonizingly high pitched scream.

"Gosh I can't wait until his voice deepens, 'cause that scream is killing my ears!" Itsui pouted as he rubbed his ears soothingly.

* * *

Noon 

Naruto lay on the ground panting, sweat covering his small body. Sapphire walked up to him grinning.

"I've got good news and bad news, which one?" she asked eyes having an unknown glint in them

"Uh good news?" Naruto wasn't sure if she wanted him to pick a certain one.

"Well, good news is you've finally finished the course. Bad news is it took you six hours to complete it, which means you have to come back tomorrow. Come on brat let's get you cleaned up so we can have lunch. The others are at your house preparing it."

Carefully getting from the ground Naruto limped after the retreating bluenette silently wondering if these people were trying to kill him.

"**I doubt that, they only want to make you stronger. Didn't you say that you start the ninja academy next year?" **he heard Kyuubi chuckle out from in his mind.

Reaching his apartment, Naruto headed straight to the bathroom. Running a bath Naruto striped before getting in.

Mindscape

Walking down the same dark and dank sewer hall Naruto made it into the Kyuubi's cage.

"I didn't know you can talk to me while I was conscious." Naruto squeezed between the bars going up to the giant fox.

"**Well I can now, but before I couldn't." **Kyuubi wrapped Naruto in one of his fluffy tails, taking delight in the small giggles his action caused.

"**I'm going to give you a gift okay Kit." **Kyuubi's tail started to glow. Once it stopped Kyuubi reveled Naruto to be a hanyou kitsune.

"What did you do?" Naruto's ears twitched as he tilted his head to the side.

"**Why don't you take a look yourself." **Waving one of his tails in the air a mirror appeared.

Looking in the mirror Naruto saw that he had white tipped golden ears on top of his head, and a fluffy white tipped golden tail waving calmly behind him. His eyes were now silted and he had little fangs poking out of his mouth. Looking down to his hands he saw little pointy claws instead of dull finger nails.

"**You are now a kitsune hanyou: That means you have enhanced senses like sight, smell, and hearing. Your also stronger and faster then most humans, you will heal much quicker then normal humans and from more fatal wounds. You'll also get some kitsune powers like, understanding animals and stuff like that. The only drawback might be that you'll also be more mischievous. But then again you already like playing pranks; it'll just come as second nature to prank someone is all." **Kyuubi explain as he turned into his human form, which looks just like Hiroshi only with blood red hair and golden eyes.

"**You can actually use that as training." **Kyuubi looked thoughtful before smiling.

"**Okay, here's an assignment; whenever you get the chance or if someone wrongs you, I want you to prank them without getting caught." **Kyuubi smiled mischievously as the lesson plan fully formed in his mind.

"**I want you to get a notebook or scroll to keep names and pranks in. I also want you to leave some type of signature sign or something of that sort. I'll give you one month to practice and get your speed and stealth up before you have to prank someone, in that time take down names, think up pranks, and create a signature. In fact here," **as he said that a note book and pin appeared out of thin air**.**

"**Take these, they're magical. The note book has never ending pages and will only open to you. If by chance someone manages to look over your shoulder the pen's ink will make the words and sketches appear like gibberish and random shapes to anyone besides you and Hiroshi." **Handing them over to Naruto he taught him how to hide his demonic features and how to somewhat use his senses properly.

"Thanks Kyuu-nii!" after that Naruto woke up washed and got dressed.

Once dressed, Naruto went into the kitchen to find that the food was just finished. "Ah Naruto your just in time. I'm pretty sure Kyuu-chan has given you some gifts and assignments, so why don't you tell us about it." Hiro patted to a seat between him and Itachi. There was already a plate there filled with food.

Nodding Naruto began telling and demonstrating his gifts and assignment from Kyuubi.

"Aw, Kyuu-chan always thinks of the most fun ways to train someone." Hiroshi pouted as he finished eating his food.

"Yeah he does." Omi agreed nodding his head.

"That just means we have to try harder!" Itsui stood up and did a pose as he said that.

"Anyways, next you have meditation and Tai Chi with Yami for two hours, and then you have Kenjutsu with Yani for two more hours. After that its kitsune practice with me for two hours, then finally creativity with Itsui. Really that's the easies because all you have to do create stuff like new pranks, jutsu, ect." With that everyone got up to either prepare for their lesson or in Yami's case, taking Naruto to a quiet place to meditate.

"Yami-sensei what's Tai Chi?" Naruto tilted his head as he looked to one of his new Senseis.

"Tai Chi or Tai Chi Chuan is a form of Taijutsu that focuses more on defensive moves. It can also be used as an offensive form." Yami explained in his naturally calm and soothing voice.

"Hey Yami-sensei, why do you always keep your eyes closed?" Naruto looked at the boy sitting across from him in child like wonder.

"It's because if I were to open them everything I look at will be frozen in a bloke of ice." Turning his head to the side Yami slowly opened his eyes.

Naruto watched in awe as the tree Yami was looking at was slowly encased in ice, "cool! Can you teach me that?" looking at Yami with excitement, Naruto watched as his eyes snapped close and Yami turned back towards him.

"No, I was born with this problem."

"Is that why Yani-sensei keeps his eyes closed to?"

"No, he's blind. Let's get started, I want you to close your eyes and image yellow and red for me."

Nodding his head Naruto did what was told. An image of red and yellow swirled around in his head.

"Now breathe in while imagining the yellow coming inside of you, and breath out while imagining red leaving."

Following what he was told to do Naruto began the breathing exercise. He watched as a black outline appeared and the red compressed into it and stood in the middle of the swirling yellow. The body sucked in the yellow while breathing out the red

"In with the yellow," they took a deep breath.

"Out with the red." Their breath was released.

"In with air," a deep breathe in.

The swirling yellow turned into the wind blowing around the black outlined red body.

"Out with fire." The process continued, with Naruto imagining a black outline of himself surrounded by wind and breathing out fire.

* * *

Two Hours later

"Okay and come back." Yami clapped once loudly jolting Naruto back to reality.

"Tomorrow we will practice some of the forms." Getting up Yami lead Naruto to the clearing Yani was standing in.

"Ah, there you are Naru-kun." Yani said in his naturally soft voice, a gentle smile on his face.

He held out a wooden training sword, "we'll start off with these. Thank you for bringing him Yami-kun."

Yami didn't answer as he turned and left.

Turning towards Naruto Yani taught him how to properly hold a sword, surprisingly managing to catch and correct his mistakes even with him being blind.

* * *

End of Yani's Training session

"Naru-chan!" Came Hiro's voice coming towards them, he glomped Naruto dragging him away from the smiling dingo demon.

"Okay first we're going to find out what type of kitsune you are. Okay, There are five types of kitsunes alive today, the original twelve having died out centuries ago." Hiroshi explained as he pulled out a small remote like thing, with a big circle at the top with some buttons on the bottom.

Pressing a button the circle at the top opened to show a large 3D hologram of all twelve kitsunes in both hanyou form and true form. The five remaining ones were over to the left, while the extinct ones on the right.

Pointing to the one on the far left Hiroshi started to explain, "These are Fire Kitsunes, which are the weakest type: they tend to be in the color range of reds and oranges. As their name suggested they control fire. Kyuu-chan and I fall in that category."

Pointing to the one next to the fire kitsune he continued, "These are the Water Kitsunes, as you might have guessed it they are able to control water, although they can control ice as well at a less powerful level than water. A nine tailed Fire Kitsune is only as strong as a two tailed Water Kitsune. They tend to fall in the color range blues and greens."

Moving to the next the power lesson continued, "Then we have the Silver Kitsunes," he said pointing to the kitsune with the silver pelt. "Surprisingly they are able to control plants and the likes. They tend to be either silver or white. A nine tailed Water Kitsune is only as strong as a two tailed Silver Kitsune."

"The second strongest kitsune is the shadows, they, of course, control the shadows. They tend to be the shade of black or gray. And as you might have guessed, nine tailed Silver Kitsune is only as strong as a two tailed Shadow Kitsune." Hiro pointed to a sleek black fox as he said that.

"And finally there's the Artic Kitsune. For some reason they don't fall under the same category as Water Kitsunes, don't ask me because I have no idea why. If I had to guess I would say it's probably because they are stronger with things like ice, snow, hail and sleet then they are with water. They have the same color range as a Water Kitsunes so you can't use that to tell them apart. You can tell it's an Artic Kitsune by its tri-colored eyes, they have icy blue for the outer most layers, then it fades to silver for the middle layer, and the inner most layer can be any color. A nine tailed Shadow Kitsune is only as powerful as a two tailed Artic Kitsune." He explained finishing with the group on the left.

"I'll explain about the other seven some time later, maybe tomorrow. Now however we will find out what breed you are." He said putting the device away.

"How are we going to do that Hiro-nii-sensei?" Naruto said looking at Hiro with excited wonder.

"Well, we'll use this." Hiro took a device out that had a long handle bar with four buttons on it. The handle bar ended in a square scanner like thing on one side with a screen on the other.

Waving the device from head to toe in front of Naruto, he watched as the screen flipped quickly before splitting in half. On one side there was a Silver Kitsune; on the other was the long to be extinct Radiant Kitsune.

"That's impossible!" Hiroshi exclaimed eyes wide with disbelief.

"What is it Hiro-nii-sensei?" Naruto went around seeing what was on the screen that shocked his new nii-san so much.

"Your part Radiant Kitsune. A Breed of kitsune that has been extinct for over four thousand years. How the hell did these happen?" shaking his head he smiled at Naruto.

"Guess I need to explain the rest after all." Taking the first device back out, Hiro made the hologram come back up.

"This would have been the Lightening Kitsunes but they all went extinct about two thousand years ago. They were able to control electricity, and some were able to control fire to a lesser degree. You could tell it was a Lightening Kitsune by the lightening blue streak that was on its sides. Lightening Kitsunes were weaker than Artic Kitsunes so they would have came right after the Shadow Kitsunes. Here's where it gets different, a nine tailed Shadow Kitsune was only as strong as a three tailed Lightening Kitsune."

Pointing to the dark brown kitsune next to the Artic Kitsune Hiroshi continued, "These were called Earth Kitsunes they went extinct two thousand and five hundred years ago. They were able to control stuff like rocks, sand, minerals, dirt, and basically anything that had to do with the terrain or Earth. They fell in the brown color tree. A nine tailed Artic Kitsune was only as strong as the two tailed Brown Kitsune."

"The fifth strongest was the Poison Kitsune they went extinct three thousand years ago. They were able to make poison come out of any body part; they also were able to make any type of poison they wanted. They tended to be in the purple color range, with some of them having green tipped tails and/or ears, or green 'socks'. A Nine tailed Earth Kitsune is only as strong as a three tailed Poison Kitsune." Hiro paused for a moment so that Naruto can let the information sink in.

"The fourth strongest was the Wind Kitsune they went extinct three thousand and five hundred years ago. They were able to control the winds, tornados, and stuff like that. They were also either white or silver; you could distinguish them from Silver Kitsunes by their eyes, their eyes were white, sliver, or a misty gray color. A nine tailed Poison Kitsune was only as strong as a two tailed Wind Kitsune."

"Second strongest was the Lunar Kitsune they went extinct four thousand years ago. They were able to absorb the power of the moon, so they were strongest at night, and use it against their enemies; they also could control soft beams of light. They were silver with a crescent moon on their backs. A nine tailed Wind Kitsune was only as strong as a two tailed Lunar Kitsune."

"This is the Radiant Kitsune, and they went extinct the same time as the Lunar Kitsunes. They were able to control light and absorb the power of the sun, so they were strongest in the day. They were either a shade of yellow or a golden color. The Radiant Kitsunes used to work together with the Lunar Kitsunes to try and cover up each others weaknesses. They worked in pairs, for every Radiant Kitsune born there was a Lunar Kitsune to be its partner and vice versa. They were of the same strength, just at different times."

"And last but certainly not least there's the Emperor Kitsune. They hold all of the powers the other kitsunes had plus the power to command all kitsunes whether they are demon or not. Their pelt is usually a mixture of the other kitsunes, but they can be a solid color. The way you can tell if it's an Emperor Kitsune for sure, is the crown mark found on their foreheads." With that conclusion, Hiro put the device back in his pocket and stretched.

"Well now that's over, let's begin training. First we'll train your senses. Then we'll have you talk to animals, starting with foxes." With that they worked on his five senses and his ability to talk to animals.

* * *

End of Hiro's Training

"Okay time to go with Itsui." Hiro slung his arm around Naruto's shoulder dragging him into the house.

"Yay! It's finally my turn with Naru-kit!" Pulling Naruto away from Hiro he brought him to the kitchen table.

"Okay, today we'll be designing your signature for your pranks. Have any idea what that can be?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Okay, that's fine I guess."

* * *

With Hiroshi

After leaving Naruto with Itsui, Hiro made his way to the Hokage's office deep in thought.

'If he is a radiant kitsune then where is his partner?' Hiroshi sighed as he snuck past all of the people in the building on his way to the Hokage's office.

Knocking on the door, Hiro entered at the Sandaime's ok.

"what is it that I can do for you Hiroshi?" Sarutobi asked chewing on his pipe with a light twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, I would like permission to take Naruto in and out of the town over the span of this year"

"Might I ask why?"

"… we have to find his other half. He'll be weak and vulnerable with out it."

Sarutobi took in the complete serious air about Hiroshi, this didn't seem like the carefree kid that came in just last night. "What do you mean by 'his other half'?"

With a brief explanation of what Kyuubi did and listing the names of the current kitsunes, Hiro went on to explain his words.

"Naruto was turned into the long extinct Radiant Kitsune. Long, long ago there were only eleven types of kitsunes. Fire Kitsunes, Water Kitsunes, Silver Kitsunes, Shadow Kitsunes, Lightening Kitsunes, Artic Kitsunes, Poison Kitsunes, Earth Kitsunes, Wind Kitsunes, Lustrous Kitsunes, and Emperor Kitsunes." Hiroshi's voice adapted a storytelling tone, as he looked off into the distance.

"The Lustrous Kitsunes had been a glorious clan of kitsunes, that were just stunning in there power and beauty. Their pelts were a mix between gold, white, and silver, and seemed to shine like the sun and moon themselves and that was where they got their powers from (the sun and moon). They were very elegant and noble therefore they set out to help the other kitsune tribes."

"It was such nobility that destroyed their clan. It was a peaceful day, all of the Lustrous Kitsunes were home enjoying spending type with their family and friends, when a powerful vengeful snake demon attacked without warning." Hiroshi's face darkened as his tone took on an ominous tone.

"He had yelled that they had slew his whole clan and that they will pay for it. After that a long grueling battle issued. They snake had a strange power ball that he kept hitting every Lustrous Kitsune with. At first nothing happened and it seemed to only slow them down. The kitsunes just chalked it up to the snake being too weak to harm them." Hiroshi's voice suddenly became mournful as he continued.

"But as night fell all of the kitsunes were frozen in place and a weird design was etched all over their territory. The snake demon laugh mnemonically before chanting a weird spell. The spell permanently split their souls in half creating the Radiant Kitsunes and the Lunar Kitsunes. the curse that was put on them stated that everyone that is of Lustrous Kitsune descendent then they two shall have their soul split in half, and be put as either a Radiant Kitsune or Lunar Kitsune." Done with his tale he turned to the Sandaime who looked thoughtful.

"Ah, I see what you're getting at. Yes I give you permission to take Naruto in and out of the village over the span of this year. I hope you have good luck finding his other half."

"Thanks Hokage-sama!" waving halfheartedly over his shoulder, Hiroshi strolled out of Sarutobi's office.

'and he's back' he thought with a sweat drop as he chewed on his pipe.

* * *

Two hours later

With everyone at the table eating

"This is what we came up with." Itsui motioned for Naruto to go a head.

Pulling his hands from behind his back Naruto showed them a statue of a silver serpent like dragon wrapped around a crystal orb with a grinning gold kitsune in the middle.

"He did that all by himself!" Itsui smiled proudly at Naruto, as the rest of his Senseis clapped and complemented him.

"Very good Naru-chan! Tomorrow your schedule will be slightly different. Instead of Yani tomorrow you'll have Itachi and he'll teach you more Taijutsu and Genjutsu. Then you'll have Omi who will teach you Ninjutsu and strategy. Oh and after you do Kyuu-Chan's assignment next month we're going to be heading out of the village for awhile." Hiro said finishing his dinner.

After they were all done Naruto showered and then went to sleep.

TBC

* * *

A/N hope you like it please R&R!

Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 2

The Radiant Kitsune Version 2

Warning: Shounen Ai with the possibility of yaoi!! Don't like, don't read! Possible bashing!! Strong smart hanyou or demon Naruto! OOCness! Cursing! OCs! Violence! Unedited! Lazy authoress!!!! The plot bunny might hop away!

A/N: okay I know I really shouldn't be starting a new fic, but I couldn't get this out of my head.

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing except the OCs and maybe the plot… a big maybe on the plot.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon/summoning/enraged Jinkurichi talking"**

'**Demon/summoning/enraged Jinkurichi thinking'**

"_**Talking in demon language"**_

'_Thinking'_

_**Justus**_

~~~~~~~Dreams~~~~~~~

(Flashback)

_Text_

* * *

Chapter 2; Kyuubi's Assignment

Last time;

With everyone at the table eating

"This is what we came up with." Itsui motioned for Naruto to go a head.

Pulling his hands from behind his back Naruto showed them a statue of a silver serpent like dragon wrapped around a crystal orb with a grinning gold kitsune in the middle.

"He did that all by himself!" Itsui smiled proudly at Naruto, as the rest of his Senseis clapped and complemented him.

"Very good Naru-chan! Tomorrow your schedule will be slightly different. Instead of Yani tomorrow you'll have Itachi and he'll teach you more Taijutsu and Genjutsu. Then you'll have Omi who will teach you Ninjutsu and strategy. Oh and after you do Kyuu-Chan's assignment next month we're going to be heading out of the village for awhile." Hiro said finishing his dinner.

After they were all done Naruto showered and then went to sleep.

Now

One month later 

7:30 pm

"So Naru-chan, do you have everything all set for your assignment?" Hiro looked over to the young blond kit as he scurried around doing last minute adjustments to his plan.

"Yea, everything's okay Hiro-nii." Naruto pulled on his brand new, all black outfit.

"Who are you pranking?"

"That old man who runs the toy store. It closes at eight so he'll be the only one there." Naruto smirked mischievously, eyes glinting, "he'll find that toy stores are creepy after dark."

Smirking as it dawned on him, Hiro and Naruto sniggered together. "Brilliant! Naru-chan you're a genius!" Hiro cackled out as the continued their creepy mischievous laughing.

"Those two are creepy." Itsui said, standing off to the side with everyone else.

"Yeah, I agree." Sapphire said, nodding her agreement.

Murmurs of agreements came from the rest as they watched the two kitsune in the corner plotting more devious schemes.

"Hey shouldn't you get going? It's seven forty-five; you don't want to miss him do you?" Itachi raised his eyebrow from where he sat perched on the window sill.

"Oh yea!" covering his head with a black scarf, Naruto hopped out of the window.

"Oh they grow up so fast!" Itsui wailed as he and Hiro faked crying, pretending to be parents sending their child of to school for the first day.

"I know dear, they do grow up fast." Hiro proceeded to put his arm around Itsui, like a father consoling his overly emotional wife.

"Would you two quit it and come on. If you don't hurry then we'll miss the show!" sapphire called from half way out of the door.

Looking around, Hiro and Itsui saw that they were the last people in the house. "Hey wait for us!"

* * *

With Naruto

As Naruto neared the toy shop, the manager had just closed up and was checking and stocking all of his wares.

"Perfect!" Naruto slipped into the alleyway next to the store and entered the side door silently.

Naruto perched himself on one of the shelves and shifted him self into a bunny stuffed animal, leaning slightly to the side. Using his plant manipulation, Naruto made on of the nearby wooden puppets start to move. The store owner was bent over on the other side of the store, checking and straightening the toys on that shelf up.

Naruto made the puppet quietly walk up to the owner and kick him in the butt then dropping to the ground lifelessly. "Ow, what's the meaning of this?" he exclaimed turning around looking wildly about himself.

Naruto suppressed a giggle as the man looked strangely at the puppet before replacing it with the other puppets. As he turned around to do some other closing chore, Naruto made three wooden puppets stand jerkily and collapse on the ground with a loud thump knocking others down with it. The store owner jerked around quickly staring warily at the fallen puppets.

"Hello? Is anybody there? You stop playing around you kids, I know your there!" the store owner went to go put the toys up after not receiving an answer. Naruto let out an eerie giggle that resounded throughout the whole shop. He manipulated the puppets to struggle to their feet's, as the shopkeeper approached them.

"W-what is this?" the storeowner fell back as the puppets walked towards him creepily. "N-no, stay back!" Scrambling to his feet the storeowner attempted to escape.

Naruto manipulated the puppets to surround him on three sides; leaving out the side to the self he was on. Herding him closer, Naruto waited until he tripped over a previously placed wooden truck. Grabbing on to the shelf to balance himself the shopkeeper came face to face with an adorable brown bunny.

He watched in horror as the bunny let out an eerie giggle, the 'bunny's face then morphed to look monster-ish. It let out a demented laugh as it leaned forward, "Boo!"

Letting out a terrified scream the toy seller fainted.

Naruto laughed as he morphed back, quickly erasing all traces of himself except for his signature statue that he left in the place of the 'bunny'.

As Naruto returned home he could here the loud laughter coming from his house. Opening the door Naruto was attacked by Itsui and Hiroshi.

"That Naru-chan was genius!" Hiro chuckled out.

"That poor man's going to be traumatized by his own toys!" Itsui cackled out using Naruto as a support beam.

"Alright, alright we get it was funny now come on we have to go!"

"You know Sapphire-chan; you're such a kill joy." Itsui said pouting.

"Yes I am, I'll kill you and enjoy it." She replied with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"So Ita-kun where are we going?" Naruto asked wiggling his way from the three arguing demons. "And where are the others?"

"We're going to Maki or the Demon World. The others went a head with out us to inform the King and the Elders."

"Why are we going there?"

"Hiroshi has taught you about the bond between Radiant Kitsunes and Lunar Kitsunes right?" Itachi continued at the confirming nod. "Well we're going to find your Lunar Kitsune."

"Really!"

"Yup, we sure are!" Hiro popped out of nowhere.

"Hey get back here I'm not done yelling at you yet!" Sapphire said as she ran after Hiro.

"Come on Naruto." Itachi grabbed Naruto's arm, and they both disappeared in a swirl of black feathers.

* * *

In Maki

Naruto looked about himself to find older versions of his demon friends. "What happened, how did you guys get so big?"

"Well, while we're in the demon world we have to be at our true age." Hiro said as he grabbed Naruto's hand and began walking.

They were in a large forest, with trees that towered way over their heads. "Hiro-nii, are we going to find my Lunar Kitsune now? Where would we find it?"

"Well first we have to stop by our secret headquarters for the night, and meet up with the others, then in the morning we're going to set off immediately." Hiro beamed down at Naruto as they walked along the forest floor.

Naruto nodded as they reached a strange huge clearing, with trees in a hive like formation. "This, Naru-chan, is our headquarters."

"Your headquarters' a bunch of trees?" Naruto looked Hiro like he was crazy.

Giving Naruto a vulpine grin he answered, "Look up Naru-chan."

Naruto looked up to see that the sky was completely blocked by odd shaped branches and leaves. "Okay and I'm supposed to see…" Naruto cut himself off and gaped as he realized the odd shaped 'branches' were really tree houses… really big tree houses.

Hiroshi's grin widened as he swept his arms out dramatically, Itsui mirroring his acts. "Welcome Naruto to our headquarters!"

Naruto had no time to reply, before his hands were snatched up by a black and yellow blur. "Hi, it's nice to finally meet you Goldie-chan! My name is Rio and I'm the youngest out of the royal Hellion Inu Clan! We're going to be best friends!" the blur now named Rio said in one big breathe while shaking his hand rapidly.

"Uh…"

"Unless you don't want to be friends. I can completely understand if you don't wish to be my friend." Rio said as he released Naruto's hand and began to walk away.

"Hey wait I want to be friends!" Naruto said as he ran up to the black and yellow haired boy.

"Really!"

"Yup!"

"Yeah, look out world I have a new friend and he is Goldie-chan!" he said as he promptly glomped the much smaller boy.

"Would you get of him Rio, you look like a pedophile." Another voice said from over by Hiro and the rest.

"Hey, I'm not a pedophile!" Rio yelled turning to the boy next to Hiro.

The boy looked to be in his late teens, with orange and red flame colored hair. He had silver and sapphire almond shaped eyes, and tan full lips.

"You're fifteen year old hugging a five year old. That seems like a pedophile to me." The boy said in a teasing manner.

"Shut up Kuro!" Rio shouted at the now identified Kuro.

"Shut up both of you, I'm trying to get some sleep." An indifferent voice said from above.

Looking up Naruto sees a teen that looked identical to the flame headed boy, only the other one had silver and violet eyes.

"Aw, but your always asleep you lazy ass!" the flame head on the ground yelled up to the one in the tree.

"Hn."

"Hey don't start that again!"

"Hn."

"Ugh, stupid Inferent!"

"Hn."

"Whatever!" with that flame head one jumped into a tree in the opposite direction.

The one named Inferent smirked before he disappeared inside of one of the tree houses.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked as the others shook their heads.

"Those were my older brothers, they're twins and the one with the purple and silver eyes likes to mess with the other." Rio said sighing.

"ah."

"anyways time to give you a tour!" Rio picked Naruto up and jumped into the trees to show Naruto around. There were fifteen large bed rooms, five full bathrooms, four half bathrooms, three living rooms, two studies, a library, four dens, five ballrooms, and three dinning rooms.

"Wow how do you fit all of this stuff into the trees?" Naruto asked after the long tour.

"Naru-cha~n! there you are, so yeah I talked to the others and they said that we can leave tomorrow so that's when we'll set out." Hiro said smiling widely.

TBC

* * *

A/N; hope you liked it. Please R&R!

Ja Ne


	4. This Is Not A Chapter!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable. I myself have lost three stories, because the SUMMARIES (not the actual stories) were not rated G… I wasn't even aware summaries could be rated, nor need to be G if the story itself was rated M.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added. On that note, readers, please consider signing this petition: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AislingSiobhan

Phoenixmaiden13

Esprit du Coeur

AbNaGbEyL

Mokushi Ryuu

K.S.T.M

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot.


End file.
